User blog:TDF2132/Drew C's Jury Speech
Since the other Drew is now senile and forgets that he's not the only Drew this season- I'm gonna actually address the two of you... in an attempt to like... comply with the host's request to make a speech. Now to be really frank, I didn't think much of the both of you as the game went along. Surely, the rumors and words of the people leaving the game must've affected how you all played the subsequent rounds because the last few people that I personally wanted to win left in proper succession... and you two were on the lesser end of that spectrum. BUT, since this is the reality that I am faced with- I have a chance to participate in how this season ends and thank god is drawing near. Rob. I'm gonna start with you. To be quite brutally honest... the chance of you winning when talking amongst the 9 jurors here... disasterously low. Sorry to rip that thought out of your head of you winning. Like, it is BAD. So bad that the times where you were mentioned in this game, was when the newest jurors roasted your performance on how you played your piece in their elimination. And as the jury speeches keep coming, it just solidifies more and more that you were never in the driver's seat in any of these vote offs. You claim them as your own and you had a structural idea... but I just failed to see where you can take ownership of these moves when the jurors (and Tobi) are debunking your claims left and right. My question to you tonight is... ''Do you actually have a move that you can claim as your own without a jury member debunking it. ''If you can manage to do this, I will vote for you and not give Togayas the satisfaction of getting an unanimous jury sweep. Togayas. Your turn. Well. You finally did it. You must feel very proud of yourself huh? Not gonna lie, I did expect you to follow me out of this game after I was voted out and I was fully prepared to see a Drew Heuse vs. a goat F2. So for you to be the flip-flop-a-roo this season and pretty much was running this game with full force... I guess well behaved bottoms don't exist after all huh, since you managed to attend most of the tribal councils (basing from the ones we've attended since Tecopa 2.0) landing in the majority all of the damn time. So I guess, I have to praise you for that. Anyway, since you were so dom this season, the only question I have come to mind is this: ''Why did you adopt the flip-flop strategy and the riding the middle ever since I threw a vote in your direction at F11? ''You probably stated why, but lets be real. I'm not gonna read an 11 page essay on why you should win this game. I would say good luck, but again... being completely transparent with a full case of honesty... its an uphill battle for one, and for the other, an endurance challenge to see you can hold on to the credit the jury gives. Category:Blog posts